Everything's A-OJ
Everything's A-OJ is the seventh episode of ''Inanimate Insanity II, ''and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It was uploaded on September 20th, 2014, after a livestream to celebrate the occasion. Plot The episode starts with Salt and Pepper sitting in the hot tub of Hotel OJ, talking as usual. The other residents of Hotel OJ are hanging around the hotel. Salt asks 'OJ Dear' if he can get the girls towels, and he reluctantly agreed. Pickle tries to talk to OJ, but OJ is distracted by a new door in the Hotel, labeled "Do Not Enter, Or You Will Die." Pepper, being the idiot she is, opens the door loking for towels, and out flies Trophy, who tackles Pepper. The other eliminated contestants: Box, Tissues, Cherries, and Yin-Yang fall out of the closet. The Cherries tell them that the portal teleported them into OJ's closet, after being sneezed on by Tissues multiple times. OJ is shocked to hear this , but in comes MePhone4, who is angry that the closet was opened. After a heated argument, OJ sues MePhone, and takes him to court. Later on, OJ makes the contestants sing while cleaning his hotel. Soap starts singing "Keep on Cleaning". Elimination Gallery Inanimate insanity episode 7 screenshot by thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png|The Bright Lights arguing April Fools Picture.png|The April Fools sneak peek of Episode 7 posted on Facebook and Deviantart Possibleepisode7peek.jpg|Thumbnail for MrCookieOmega's Fake Episode 7 File:10253889_744560922245351_2897328242807800622_n.png|Looks like Salt returns! Nóż i Walska.png|Adam's newest Episode 7 sneak-peak Sneakpeak.jpg|Second Part Notquitehappy.jpg SaltPepperIcon.png|Salt and Pepper in TheTGrodz's Skype Icon (Presumably from Episode 7 (They're now officially confirmed into this episode)) tube.png|Test Tube appears for a split second. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.45.png|OJ appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.16.png|Pepper and Salt appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png II ScreenShot 2.PNG II ScreenShot 1.PNG Rusty Jo and MePhone4.png Abc.jpg|OJ holding remains contestants Dog pile.jpg Fight.jpg Box made them cry.jpg Everybody.png Abababa.jpg Cflip.png Glaassb.png Apleizlimntd.png II ScreenShot 1.PNG II At Night.PNG Milk.png Trivia *Technically, Suitcase is the first returning character of the season, even though it was an unfair elimination, and she was eliminated only about ten minutes in runtime before her rejoin. *All the eliminated contestents made a return in this episode. *The Rejection Portal is revealed to go to OJ's hotel. *This is the first episode of Inanimate Insanity to contain a musical number. *The police van also appeared in Inanimate Insanity Fan Animation: A Man's Gotta Do. * Apple was eliminated with 2045 votes, exactly 100 more than Trophy. * Teddy Bear, a recommended character from Season 1 makes a cameo in the courtroom, on the MePhone4 vs. Hotel Orange Juice case. Her last appearance was actually Episode 7 of Season 1, where she can similarly be found seated amongst other characters. * Pizza Cutter, a minor character who appeared in Episode 4, makes a cameo in the jail cell MePhone4 was sent to, presumably for impersonating other cultures. * This episode marks the return of OJ, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Bomb, and Pickle, who last appeared in Episode 1 (though OJ briefly appears on a drawing in the Calm Down Corner in Episode 2). * This is the first time that Taco has been mentioned since Episode 5. * Pickle's picture shows a moment involving him and Taco from Episode 14 of the first season. * Knife and Pickle are seen playing video games on an orange couch in Hotel OJ, very similarly to how they did in the season premiere. * Since this ties with BFDIA 5's parts, Apple staying in this episode even though she got eliminated is a possible reference to Match staying in BFDIA 5, and escaping from elimination. Goofs *At the beginning of 'Keep On Cleaning', Lightbulb and Soap were nowhere to be seen, with the ladder coming out of nowhere to sing to her teammates. *Nickel and Knife disappear after Baseball starts singing. *At the end of Soap's song, the characters at the bottom have an incorrect distance between OJ's hotel and them. Episode Category:Season 2 [[Category:Elimination Episodes [Episode Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Season 2